Wall wash luminaires are lighting devices that are configured to illuminate a vertical wall while being mounted onto a mounting surface other than the vertical wall, such as a ceiling, floor, etc. As illustrated in FIG. 1, a conventional wall wash luminaire 100 includes a light fixture 104 that is recess mounted in a mounting surface, such as a ceiling, via a plaster ring 102 that may be disposed in the mounting surface. The light fixture 104 of the conventional wall wash luminaire 100 includes a light module 111 and a heat sink module 112 that are coupled to a trim assembly 103. The light fixture 104 is coupled to the plaster ring 102 by engaging the torsion springs (114a, 114b) of the light fixture 104 with corresponding torsion spring receivers (202a, 202b) (shown in FIG. 2) in the plaster ring 102. Further, the light fixture 104 of the conventional wall wash luminaire 100 includes a reflector kicker 110 that is fastened to a trim 108 of the trim assembly 103 to re-direct a uniform distribution of light emitted from a light source of the wall wash luminaire 100 onto a vertical wall 106. If the light emitted from the wall wash luminaire 100 is to be directed in a different direction other than the vertical wall 106 (e.g., to an opposite vertical wall), then, the light fixture 104 has to be uninstalled from the plaster ring 102, rotated, and reinstalled in the plaster ring 102. The uninstallation and reinstallation of the light fixture 104 to change a direction of the light from the wall wash luminaire 100 may be inconvenient and labor intensive.
Further, the position and arrangement of the torsion spring receivers (202a, 202b) in the plaster ring 102 (as illustrated in FIG. 2) limits the adjustment of the light fixture 104 to two positions, which in turn limits the direction in which the light from the wall wash luminaire 100 can be directed to two directions. For example, in a first position where a first torsion spring 114a of the light fixture 104 engages the first torsion spring receiver 202a and a second torsion spring 114b of the light fixture 104 engages the second torsion spring receiver 202b, the light emitted from the wall wash luminaire 100 is re-directed by the reflector kicker 110 to the vertical wall 106; and in a second position where the first torsion spring 114a of the light fixture 104 engages the second torsion spring receiver 202b and the second torsion spring 114b of the light fixture 104 engages the first torsion spring receiver 202a, the light emitted from the wall wash luminaire 100 is re-directed by the reflector kicker 110 to a vertical wall 204 that is 180° opposite to the vertical wall 106. That is, even if the requirement to uninstall and re-install the light fixture 104 of the wall wash luminaire 100 in the plaster ring 102 to change a direction of the light emitted therefrom is overlooked, the conventional wall wash luminaire 100 only allows the light emitted therefrom to be directed in one of two directions that are 180° opposite to each other.
If the light emitted from the conventional wall wash luminaire 100 is to be re-directed to any other direction other than the direction of the vertical walls 106 and 204 that are 180° opposite to each other, e.g., direction A or direction B (shown in FIG. 2), the plaster ring 102 has to be uninstalled from the ceiling joists, rotated, and re-installed, which may be impractical, laborious, and inconvenient. Additionally, uninstalling and reinstalling the plaster ring 102 from the ceiling may require opening up the ceiling which may greatly increase the labor cost.
This background information is provided to reveal information believed to be of possible relevance to the present disclosure. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present disclosure.